


You're Cute When You're Excited

by ScribbleTheCalico



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleTheCalico/pseuds/ScribbleTheCalico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is very excited about his latest findings. Jack is more interested in Daniel's excitement.</p><p>Complete fluff, the T rating is for very mild language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Cute When You're Excited

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my Tumblr followers to send me short, fluffy Jack/Daniel fic prompts because I've been having a rough several days and I needed something to cheer me up. Here's what I got from learn-to-be-lonely:
> 
> "Daniel ranting about some civilization and Jack just staring at him with his head in his hand. In the middle of Daniel's sentence, he just randomly says "You're kinda cute when you're excited." And then take it from there. :-3"

“Daniel! You were supposed to check in twenty minutes ago.” Jack glared, but couldn’t stay truly angry at Daniel when his archaeologist had that tiny grin on his face.

“Jack, you’re not gonna believe this. Come _look_ at these writings!” Damn it, the man was so excited that he actually grabbed onto Jack’s hand and pulled him over to the wall he had been investigating. Already, he was launching into a full explanation of the influence of various Earth and alien languages on the writings, evidence of various cultural characteristics he had found, some reason that the entire thing was just _fascinating_ and _an incredible find_ that _defied description._

Jack just grinned, staring at the man bouncing around and gesturing wildly with one hand, seemingly unaware that he still held onto Jack’s hand with the other. Finally, Jack just couldn’t help it. “You’re cute when you’re excited.”

Daniel stopped mid-sentence to glare at his interrupter. “Were you even listening?”

“I _was_ listening!” Jack protested. “Taking anything in? No, not really.”

Daniel pouted, sticking out his lower lip, and damn it all, he looked so damn _adorable_ that Jack wanted to gather him into his arms and kiss him for at least a month. Instead, he just waited for Daniel’s brain to catch up with his earlier statement.

“Did you just call me ‘cute’?”

There it was. Jack grinned. “Very cute. You start bouncing around and sometimes you actually smile. You don’t do that enough.”

Bewildered, Daniel blinked, his eyes wide behind his glasses. “Bounce around?”

Jack shook his head patiently. “Smile, Daniel. You don’t smile enough.”

Daniel just keep blinking. “Um…okay. Why are we talking about my smile again?”

“Because it’s cute.”

“Okay. Jack?” Daniel took a tentative step closer. “Did you eat or drink anything the natives gave you? Because some of their plants have a chemical in them that—”

Jack waved off the question before Daniel could finish. “I’m not allowed to think my best friend is cute?”

“You can think it, I suppose, but why are you _telling_ me that—um. Jack.” Daniel’s eyes went even wider as Jack started trailing his free hand up Daniel’s arm, across his shoulder and to his neck. “What, uh. What.”

When his fingers reached Daniel’s face, Jack did start to wonder what the hell he was doing. He’d felt a draw to Daniel from the moment he had met the man, but he had hidden it behind his military career, his tough guy persona, and finally behind plain old friendship. But something about seeing Daniel so excited, wanting so badly to share his findings with Jack, grabbing his hand to drag him into his world of discovery…

Jack chuckled, holding up their still-clasped hands for Daniel to see. “You started it, Danny-boy.”

Daniel gaped at him. “I didn’t, uh…I don’t…um... _ohtohellwithit,”_ and before Jack could register the sudden breath of words, Daniel had surged forward and pressed their lips together.

Jack made a sort of startled _whumph_ noise as the kiss started, but he sure as hell wasn’t stopping now that he was _finally_ kissing the cutest geek in the whole damn universe. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he should be a little surprised that Daniel had initiated this, but his thoughts were mostly occupied with _oh God kissing Daniel kissing Daniel oh God kissing Daniel._ Shifting his hand to tangle in Daniel’s hair, Jack deepened the kiss, grunting a little when their tongues brushed together. Daniel sighed into Jack’s mouth, and Jack felt a hand run up his back as fingers twined between his.

Barely aware that he was moving, Jack backed Daniel up against the wall. Daniel pulled away for a brief series of protests in between bouts of kissing, “Jack—not—the wall—we’re gonna—smear—the writings— _Jaaaack,”_ but he didn’t seem terribly concerned as he kept leaning his head to meet Jack’s.

Eventually the need to breathe became overpowering, and Jack buried his face into Daniel’s neck as they both panted. “Well,” Daniel finally managed. “That was…”

“Yeah,” Jack agreed.

“I really didn’t notice that I was still holding your hand,” Daniel pointed out after a minute.

“I did.”

“Clearly. So now what?”

Jack pulled away from Daniel, keeping his arms on the other man’s shoulders. “Now we walk back to the Gate. We go back to Earth. We have a long, boring debriefing. You come home with me. And we do what we just did for several hours at a time. Sound good?”

Daniel nodded, a sly grin on his face. “That sounds very good.”

Smiling, Jack took Daniel’s hand and started walking back towards the Gate. “So, that wall. What was so interesting about it again?” And this time, Jack took in every word.


End file.
